Edge in the Nobody
by ChalexForever
Summary: A crossover of Saving Hope and CTFxC. What happens when we aren't in the real world? Where do we go? What do we do?
1. Chapter 1: Alli's POV

**_Edge in the Nobody _**

It all happened in a flash. I went with good news and left with bad. I look to my husband, Charles, and he looks back with pain in his dark brown eyes. He is holding our daughter, Sophie, in his arms. She is unconscious. The ambulance comes to the scene of the crash and whisks us all away.

At the hospital, The doctors take Sophie. They run tests and scans; they poke and prod. They run their tests on Charles and I and then take us to the waiting room. There, we wait for hours. I lean on my Charles. I only have two questions that are running through mind. _Is Sophie going to wake up? Is my baby going to be okay? _I'm pregnant. We were on our way to tell the family and we got into a crash.

The doctor walks in after three hours of waiting and calls us into her office. "I'm Dr. Alex Reid." She says quietly as to not disturb the other patients. "I'm the Chief Surgical Resident here at Hope Zion Hospital. I also do consults. Please, take a seat." She points to two chairs and goes to sit behind a desk.

As we sit I say, "Hi. I'm Alli and this is my husband Charles. How's she doing?" I say slowly and shakily.

"Well," she pauses. I look into her eyes the are a light green with a touch of hazel, a bit lighter than Charles', and very trustworthy. She is about my height and has dark brown, almost black, hair. It's a few shades lighter than mine. She continues, "I have good news and I have bad news. Which would you like first?"

I look to Charles, "Give us the good news," he says slowly looking back at me, unsure.

"Okay," She pauses, folds her hands, and places them lightly on the desk, "the good news is your baby is going to be fine."

I breathe a sigh of relief but I brace for the bad news. I put my arm around Charles' bicep. " Whats the bad news?" I ask carefully.

"I'm afraid Sophie is in a coma." She talks with sorrow in her voice, as if she is going through this herself.

"Can we see her?"

"Of course." She explains Sophie's condition, what she will look like, the machines, what they do, why they are there.

She has us follow her to the ICU. Everything looks so... robotic. It's like nothing is her. It seems like she has been completely transformed into a robot. It's all like one big dream. Like I'm going to wake up any minute now and it will all be over. I'm not going to wake up. This is real. This is what my life is now. I sat down in a big, blue chair facing Sophie's bed and cried. I couldn't help myself. There was nothing left to do. Charles is in the hallway calling everyone and telling them the news about Sophie. I look at her. Her golden-brown hair, the same color as Charles', rested on her shoulders. She looks like her dad but she has my eyes. They are grey touch of blue, and green.

Charles walked back in the room putting his iPhone in his pocket,"Hey Al," he greets, "how's she doing? The family and the guys will be here soon. We are going to have to tell them."

"I know," I say wiping my eyes. "It's just... what are we going to do?"

He grabs my hands, stands me up, and pulls me closer to him, "Alli, listen to me. We are going to do everything in our power to keep our daughter alive. We are her life line. You are her life line. You have to be there for her. You have to be strong. You have to be her rock just like you were for me." He continues to hold me in his arms. We could have stayed there forever. He kisses my forehead and let's go.

I turn around and see everyone standing there: my parents, Charles' parents; Melissa, Charles' sister; Justin, my brother; the guys from Charles' band, We the Kings. In the perfect world I created for myself, I didn't hear them walk in. I hug everyone, sniffling, and wiping my, now red, eyes.

After a few minutes, I sat in one of the chairs and called everyone over. " Guys, can you come over here?" The walk over. " Okay, so, we were going to tell you all this under much happier circumstances." I pause and look at Charles. He puts his hands on lightly on my shoulder. I continue, "I'm pregnant." They look at me like I'm crazy. The comfort, or there like of, didn't help with anything. The shock on their faces made me wish I was in a coma.

After a little while longer, they all left. Charles went home to check on the dogs, Zoey and Marley. I am all alone looking at a lifeless, almost dead, version of my daughter. _W__hat happens after this? How do we go on?_ I think to myself. Dr. Reid walks in.

She sees me sitting there and after taking care of something she comes over to me. "Listen, Alli, I- I know what you're going through."

I was skeptical. There was no way anyone else is experiencing something as tragic as I am right now. "Do you really, Dr. Reid? Does anyone really know what I'm going through?"

"Yes, someone does. It's me. Me fiance, a doctor here at the hospital, is in a coma. He's been like this since an hour before our wedding. That was six weeks ago... Today I found out that I am pregnant. Now all that runs through my mind is, what if something happens? My baby might have to go through life without knowing his or her father. I would only have the memories to tell them, pictures to show..." She stops chocking back tears, her eyes slowing filling with water but she blinks it back again. "How do you get through something like this?"

I chuckle once, "It seems like I should be asking you that. The truth is, you have to stay strong. You can't lose hope. You have to believe that they are out there trying to get back to you, and you have to do everything in your power to get them back. Remember that you are his rock and if you crumble, he crumbles."

She gets a page."Thank you," she says hugging me and walks out.

I look at Sophie and think about the sunrise. I have always said that the sunrise was the last glint of hope for the world. Every time I saw a sunrise I knew everything was right in the world, and everything will be okay. Sophie was my sunrise; now it's gone. Everything is dark. It's eternally nighttime. Every time I looked into that little girl's eyes I saw hope for the future, and now, until she opens those beautiful grey-blue eyes, it will be lost. All hope is lost.

Charles walks in finally. "I took the dogs to your parents' house. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," I say, "but my head's starting to hurt and I'm starting to feel nauseous. I think I'm going to try and sleep."

"Wait, you might want to get it checked out. I mean, it could be a concussion. I don't need both of you in comas."

"I can't Charles, the radiation."

"At least talk to Dr. Reid?"

"Talk to me about what?" Dr. Reid sneaks up to me.

"I'm starting to get a headache. I've had migraines in the past. I think it's the stress of Sophie and the baby but Charles wants me to get it checked out to make sure it's not a concussion. Won't that harm the baby though?" I reply quickly after the startle.

"Well it's always good to get it checked out. Especially, after a crash you had. There is a blood test we can do to check for concussion. I'll go get that and be back in about ten of fifteen minutes. We should know within the next hour. Do you want to test too, Charles?"

I make him take the test. They both came back negative. I go over to that same blue chair that I have spent almost nine hours in today, and sleep. Finally, at midnight.

* * *

_I started a new story. A cross over of Saving Hope and CTFxC. I will upload a different point of view every time I upload. I hope you Enjoy it. Tell me what you want to read._


	2. Chapter 2: Alex's POV

*_Alex's P.O.V.*_

I'm sitting here reading the mail to you like I do most mornings and everything seems pretty much normal... or so I thought.

Melanda walks in and interrupts our routine. "Why is I'm never prepared? The signs are always there; I'm bitchy and bloated. Do you have a tampon?"

"No, sorry," I reply. I start to think. There's one problem... I should.

"What?" she asks quickly looking at my facial expression.

I shush her, "I'm thinking in my head."

"Are you late?" she asks quickly.

I turn my head quickly, "Yeah..." I stand up, "Charlie's accident was six weeks ago."

"Are you usually late?"

"Don't try to doctor me, Mel," I remark. "May- Maybe it's stress."

"Or maybe you're pregnant," she chuckles.

I've been trying to avoid that subject, "Don't. Say that. Out loud. And you cant tell anyone. Do you promise?"

"Okay I promise."

I grabbed my white, Hope Zion, doctor's coat. Melanda kept trying to stop me to talk but I just keep walking. Telling her I don't want to talk about it.

After my rounds, I went down to the pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. I went to an empty hospital room bathroom. I opened the test and looked at it. _I can't do it._ I think to myself. I quickly threw the box bag in the dark navy blue bag from the pharmacy and slid the test quietly in my pocket as if someone would hear me. I went to my locker and put the bag away.

I went to the doctor's lounge to grab a water to drink. Melanda was the only other person in there. I pace behind her while she is sitting on the couch. "I couldn't take the test," I finally blurt out.

She turns around quickly, "You mean you tried?"

"Well, I went down to the pharmacy, bought a pee stick, but I couldn't pee."

"You should pee. It's better to know."

"Is it?"

She looks at me like I was crazy, "Well, you can't avoid it forever."

"I mean, I would have avoided it a few months ago too; juggling a kid while still in my residency. But now, even with everything... I want it."

"Then take the test."

I get a page, "Gotta go." She tries to stop me again but I keep walking. This seems important.

It's a consult. I go down to the waiting room and call the couple into my office. The woman, Alli, has beautiful eyes. They are blue-gray with a touch of green. Her hair is a chocolate brown, about shoulder length. She has lightly tanned skin and is about my height; average height. The man, Charles has light brown eyes. His dark blonde hair is spiked up. He is about a half a foot taller than me; Charlie's height. They are awaiting news on their thirteen year old daughter and unborn child. Alli is about three months pregnant. The baby is fine but their daughter, Sophie, is in a coma. I explain to them all of the machines, what they do, how they work. Then, they follow me up to the ICU.

When we get to Sophie's room I see the heartbreak on their faces. It wasn't what they expected. No matter how I described it, nothing would have prepared them to see the brokenness of their daughter. I ask for questions and then, when there aren't any, I leave. I go to find Melanda and take her to any empty room.

"I need someone to be here with me when I take the test." I whisper as I shut the door.

"Okay, but I have a patient." She argues with me.

"Do you want to know or not? They can wait." I walk into the bathroom and stare at the test. "I feel like I'm going crazy," I yell.

"I'm going crazy," she yells back. "just take the damn test."

I look in the test and the myself in the mirror. _You can do this. _I think to myself.

"You know you wouldn't be alone on this. You would have lots of help."

"Melanda stop it." I open the door, "I'm not worried about that. I'm not ambivalent about this at all."

I close the door. I look in the mirror. _Alex listen to me, _I say to myself,_ You can do this, you have to do this. For you, for the maybe-baby, for Charlie. _I take the test then open the door. Melanda calls after me but I ignore her. I have to tell Charlie first.

When I get up to his room, I stop for a second and try to align my words in my head. I pace around the room. "Hey Charlie," I say after mentally preparing myself. "I took the test; got the results," I stop pacing and look directly at him. "I'm pregnant. We're going to be parents." I lay down next to him and start to think about the future. _Holy hell, _I think to myself.

I imagine a cold, rainy, Sunday afternoon. The rain pounding against the window above our bed. The three of all cozy inside. Sarah sleeping silently in between us. Yes, girl, doctor, I've had this planned out cold wind howling outside the window.

A page takes me out of my trance. It is Melanda. I know what she wants. I did just leave some of the biggest news dangling in front of her face. I get up. I'm feeling really dizzy now so I walk slowly and carefully to find her.

"Melanda!" I say chasing after her in the long hallway.

She spins quickly, "Alex!" she pulls me into the nearest empty room she can find and shuts the door. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry; I couldn't. I had to tell Charlie first; he is the father after all," I say with a completely straight face.

"But I was there wi- wait what!?" She stops mid sentence, "Alex! Really!?"

I nod quickly with a smile from ear to ear. "You can't tell anyone though, okay?"

She hugs me, "I won't; I promise. I'm so excited. How do you feel?"

"I'm a little shocked actually. My head hurts. This isn't going to be fun is it?" I joke.

She laughs, "Probably not."

"Well I have to go."

She hugs me one more time and lets me leave. I got a page from Dr. Dana Kinney; the interim chief of Surgery while Charlie is in his coma. I go to the OR to meet her.

"How's Charlie doing?" She asks me first then she goes on talking about what surgery I have. Even the talk of surgery is making me queasy. I'm going to have to tell her. I was going to wait and tell everyone later but that doesn't seem like an option now. I ask her to talk in private so we go to her office. I tell her about the baby. I can't do surgery so I go up to see Charlie.


	3. Announcement! PLEASE READ!

Hi guys. Sorry for not writing very much. I am going to restart this FanFic. It really fell through and I don't like it very much. It is going to be replaced with a new one pretty much exactly like it. The chapters will be shorter but it is a lot better than this one.

Later this summer I will be starting a Joel fanfiction.

Also, I have a FanFic for any CTFxC viewers out there that is going to be launched soon.

Thanks for reading everyone! :)


End file.
